Chanel Rodriguez
Chanel Rodriquez (born Chanel Rodriquez; December 11, 1990), is a Professional Wrestler and Valet. She is best known from her time in WFOW and GZWA where she worked as valet and manager for INked as well as an occasional wrestler. Background Chanel was born in Chicago, IL to a Costa Rican American father and an Irish American mother. CFW(2006) Chanel Debuted on the July 4th 2006 episode of CFW. She was backstage being stalked by David Reyes. She would be saved by Aaron Hatred. She went on to manage him up until the September 24th ppv "Bad Blood" where he turned on her and allowed his new valet/Girlfriend Mini Kitty to attack her. The two would go on and feud competing in multiple contest from Bikini Contest, Fashion Shows and Even a Beauty Pageant that were all won by Chanel. At the last yearly CFW awards show she won The Best new Face award. CFW went on to merge with WFW and become the WFOW. WFOW (2006-2008) After the merge Chanel went on to feud with Rachel Lilly and then champion Amber Lopez over the WFOW Women's Championship. She would capture the title at the August 10th PPV "WFW Revenge" in a triple threat match featuring herself, Rachel Lilly and then champion Amber Lopez but would then lose back to Amber minutes later after Amber demanded a rematch.The following night on Showtime Chanel requested her rematch for later on that night in a loser leaves I quit match. After a hard fought battle Amber tapped out to a single Leg Boston crab hold that saw Chanel bending Amber's leg bridging it having her foot touch her head. After the match Chanel lead the crowd in a Goodbye chant as security escorted Amber out of the building for good. Chanel held the title for two months before losing it to Mini Kitty. She started Managing a new team consisting of boyfriend Keri Cruz & Greg Ramirez known as INked. She started helping out more at ringside usually tripping the other wrestlers. At the September PPV "Bad Blood" she was featured with Inked when they took on The Kings Cort in a 6 man Mixed tag team match for the WFOW Tag Team Titles. With outside help she got the pin fall win over Bleed Nee leading to her team wining The Tag Team Titles. The team kept the titles up on till Chanel unexpectedly asked for her release in June 2008. SCW (2009) It was reported that Chanel had signed a contract with Sin City Wrestling. She was however released before she made any appearances in the company. GZWA (2013-2015) It was confirmed that INked had signed contracts with GZWA and were slated to debut during its Riot Control PPV. On May 14 INked made their official debut for GZWA. Keri came out at #3 while Greg came out at #5. Greg and Keri would team together during the match. Following a well placed Low Blow on Genesis by Chanel Rodriguez, Greg and Keri hit their "Pop Lock & Drop it" Finisher laying him out. Greg would get laid out from a steel chair shot from Laura Jackson. As Keri snatches the chair away Laura quickly counters by super kicking the chair into Keri's face then clotheslines him over the top rope eliminating him. Greg would follow soon after however, charging at Laura who would pull the rope down behind her last minute sending Greg out the ring eliminating him in the process. INKed along with Chanel would make their Primetime debuts on the June 16th episode of Primetime. Keri and Greg would face off versus "Sly" Clyde Cooper & "High Flying Extremist" The Enigma. Keri and Greg would on to win what was a very even fast paced match following a Raided (Bicycle Yakuza Kick (Cruz) / Springboard 450 Splash (Ramirez) on Cooper. Following a altercation backstage with Amanda Cortez, Chanel was forced into a match versus her on the August 27 episode of Primetime. In what would be Chanel's debut match for GZWA she showed much promise locking in a version of Keri's Cloverleaf and even landing her patented finisher Inked (Standing Cutter) almost picking up the win multiple times in the match before her inexperience caught up with her with Amanda gaining the win following a Clothesline From Hell. Following the match Amanda along with The Misfits would lay out all three members of INked out. Later that night Chanel would accompany Keri Cruz to the ring while he took on Tyler Storm in a losing effort. Following the match she would look on as Greg and Keri took out Tyler. The following taping Chanel would be at ringside as Greg took on Tyler Storm and newly signed talent Josiah Christiansen. Chanel would get into a physical altercation with Josiah's Valet Connie Wrath with Chanel ending up on the winning end however the distraction would prove to be detrimental to Greg as it left him open to Josiah's the Sting of Death (Reverse Full Nelson Sit Out Powerbomb). At the next set taping of Primetime, Inked would gain revenge attacking the newly formed team of Tyler Storm, Josiah Christiansen and Connie Wrath. Chanel would lay out Connie with a Sleeperslam while Keri and Greg would lay out both Tyler and Christiansen with The Murdavile Suite (Running Bicycle KickKeri] and Russian LegsweepGreg]. The group would then go on to challenge the fallen group to a match at upcoming PPV Slammiversary. During their special entrance the group with be attacked from behind by the combined efforts of Josiah, Tyler and Connie taking all three members down. Following Josiah turning his back on Tyler, Greg and Keri would take advantage hitting Tyler with the Murda-Vile Suite for the win. Following their PPV win, the members of INked would continue to feud briefly with both Josiah Christiansen with Connie Wrath and Tyler Storm. The group would participate in a triple threat tag team match versus Tyler Storm & Matt Pearce and the team of Jimmy Jacobs & Josiah Christiansen. During the match Connie would get involved leading to Chanel ripping her off the apron by the hair. After Keri missed his Cruz Control (Bicycle Yakuza Kick) move Tyler would land a The Eye of the Storm (Cross Rhodes) before getting thrown out the ring and pinned by Jimmy Jacobs. At the following Primetime tapping, the group would come out and deliver a promo stated their frustrations with the lack of gold for teams in the company. The segment segwayed into them dropping that the creation of new titles, tag team titles which would be handed out to the winners of a upcoming tag team tournament. In the first round Inked would take on the team of Kody Star and JTG with INked easily picking up the win. Following the match the group were attacked by GZWA CEO Xion Zeros's personal Enforcers with Xion announcing that they would be partaking in the tournament. The following tapping INked would participate in a Winners Bracket Tag Team Turmoil match taking on the teams of The Fallen(Paige and Jimmy Jacobs), the Ladies of Doom L.O.D.(Delta Madison & Endee Leights), and The Bradleys (Mike Bradley & Danielle Bradley). During the match Chanel would be knocked off the apron accidentally by Greg Ramirez but then be helped up by Jimmy Jacobs. Following a series of each tag team hitting their signature moves on each other the match would end with Paige and Jacob landing their finishers on Ramirez and Cruz picking up the win in the progress. Continuing the Tournament at the following tapping, INked would take on the team of the Fallen (Paige & Jimmy Jacobs) in a hardcore tornado tag match. Chanel would help break up a legal submission move through the ropes applied by Paige on Keri using a kendo stick. Chanel would help out again attacking Jimmy Jacobs from behind with the kendo stick after he tried making a pass at her. Chanel would go on to try and attack Paige again but would be taken out by the anti diva with a headbutt the distraction allowing Keri to get the upper hand on Page however. The ending of the match would come after Jimmy Jacob broke out of a pin following a Murda-Vile Suite from Keri and Greg the pin broken up by Paige who then rolled up Greg for the win eliminating INked from the tournament. The group would get to take part in a redemption match vs the team of The Bradley's however. Following a distraction from Amanda Cortez who was sitting on commentary Mike and Danielle were able to pick up the win eliminating INked from the tournament for good. On the September 9th 2014 edition of Primetime INked would take on the team of the Extreme Juggalos("Straight-Edge Juggalo" Ryan Kendrick & "High Flying Extremist" The Enigma) in a losing effort. The following taping saw INked coming to the aid of The Extreme Juggalos taking out The Enforcers. Promotional shoot.]] On the following Halloween Special episode of Primetime INked came out to the ring to discuss why they interjected themselves into the Main Event match the previous tapping. Chanel stands in the ring and announces that she was the Following months Playboy Cover Girl. Before she could reveal her cover however the lights in the arena would black out and then turn back on showing that The Enforcers along with their Valet Veda Scott had made their way into the ring and taken out both Greg and Keri in the process. Veda taunts Chanel as Dequan Wallace and G-Money Briggs held her in place. Veda would bad mouth Chanel before taking her portrait and smashing it on the head of Chanel. Later that night, INked would run down to the ring to stop The Enforcers again from attacking The Extreme Juggalos after their match. Chanel would take down Veda while Keri and Greg took out Dequan and G-Money. Xion would appear on stage and announce a 4 vs 4 Tag team match on the following show. INked would team up with The Extreme Juggalos to take on the team of The Enforcers and The MisFits(Casey Cortez & Laura Jackson). On the November 28th episode of Primetime, GM Serena Dent would announce that INked would be taking on The Enforcers and Veda Scott in a 6 man tag team match for the Enforcers Tag Team Titles at the following PPV Dead or Alive. Veda would protest but to deaf ears. Later that night as INked and The Extreme Juggalos would take on The enforcers and The MIsFits. During the match Chanel and Veda would get into a catfight again with Veda on the losing end. Greg would Land a 450 Splash hon Dequan helping Kendrick get the win for INked and The Juggalos. On January 9th 2015 at GZWA's annual Dead or Alive show Inked would look to end their feud with The Enforcers and Veda Scott for good. Before the match Veda would announce she wouldn't be able to compete following a failed attempt at attacking Chanel backstage earlier in the night. Se announced her replacement being Scary Mary. She also announced that the match's stipulation was changed and added that if INked didn't win the match they would be fired from GZWA. During the match Chanel would be listed as a underdog having the least amount of ring experience. Never quitting Chanel would take it to Mary even almost scoring a couple upsets. Towards the end of the match INked would look hit their Pop, Lock & Drop It (Low Blow (Chanel) / Running Big Boot (Ramirez) /(Bicycle Yakuza Kick (Cruz)) finisher. The Enforcers counter with Double Elevated Military Presses to Cruz and Ramirez. Following this Chanel would climb the top ropes looking to go for her Hot Tottie(Diving Crossbody) on Dequan but would be taken off the top rope by Mary Hitting her NoseJob(Flipping Cutter) on her. The Enforcers hit the Lose/Lose Situation(Lariat & Chop Block Combo) to the waking Greg Ramirez and Keri Cruz while Mary struck with a Beauty Mark (Punt Kick) to Chanel Rodriguez. The trio pin the members of INked simultaneously as Veda Scott counts along. The loss meaning that INked were fired from GZWA. On the April 1st Episode of Primetime, Chanel would have a one off appearance taking on Natasha Rose-Harris in the first round of GZWA's first Reina de Reinas Tournament. Though Chanel was shown to have improved in the ring from her time away it wasn't enough as she took the L. Notable Phrases *''O Dios Mios'' *''Lets Rock!'' Personal life * Chanel is of mixed Costa Rican and Irish descent. * Chanel is known for her modelesque looks pericings and tattoos. * Chanel had been in a long term relationship with fellow wrestler Keri Cruz from 2007-2011. The two originally met back during training for CFW. * She is close friends with fellow wrestlers Natalia Gutierrez, Greg Ramirez, Leon and Amber Torres. * In her free time Chanel likes to paint. * Chanel Posed for the cover of Playboy in 2015 and posed for popular website Suicide Girls. * Chanel is Vegan. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **'INked' (Jumping Cutter) **'Cali Ride' (Standing Shiranui) **'Candi Paint' (Cloverleaf) from [[Keri Cruz]] **'Hot Tottie' (Diving Crossbody) *'Signature Moves' **Backhand Slap **Camel clutch **Catfight **Flying neckbreaker **Hair Pulling Mat Slam **Leg-feed Enzuguri **Low Dropkick **Suplex Pin **Front Dropkick **Single Leg Boston Crab **Sitout Facebuster **Spear with hairpulling **Superkick *'Nicknames': **'C-Rodi' to her by [[Greg Ramirez]] **'Candi' *'Wrestlers Managed' **Keri Cruz **'Greg Ramirez' Theme Songs *"Turn it Up" - Paris (CFW-WFOW) (2006-2008) *"Im Just That Sexy" - Myah Marie (WFOW) (2008) *"Rockstar" - Kristine Elezaj (SCW) (2010) *"No Security" - Crookers (GZWA) (2013-2015) Championships and Accomplishments *'CWF' **Miss CFW Pagent winner 1x **CFW Golden Thong Bikini Contest 4x **CWF Best New Face 1x *'WFOW' **WFOW Women's Championship 2x **WFOW Tag Team Titles 1x (with INked (Keri Cruz and Greg Ramirez) =External Links= *Official Twitter Category:Managers Category:Valets Category:Irish-American Characters Category:1988 births Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Costa Rican Characters Category:Professional wrestling managers and valets Category:GZWA Category:Former Models Category:American characters Category:American professional wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Face Category:Face Character Category:Female managers Category:Woman Category:People from Philadelphia Category:Wrestlers from Philadelphia Category:Heel Characters Category:Heel wrestlers Category:Heels Category:Glamour Models Category:Dancers Category:Total Vixens Category:GZWA Vixen Category:Reality Tv Star Category:Retired wrestlers Category:Semi-retired wrestlers Category:Semi-retired characters Category:Models Category:Actress Category:American television actors Category:American film actors